


2 am and i'm backsliding

by charjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: they were once in a relationship, but they had to end it other wise things might get said and people and feelings hurt. but time apart, it makes you think





	2 am and i'm backsliding

**Author's Note:**

> based upon the son backsliding by carrie underwood

They both agreed, that it was better off with them no longer being together. Their parents constantly at each other’s throats, bickering like siblings. It had started to eat at the couple, causing them to fight and side with their own parent, forgetting the reasons why the fell in love in the first place. Yet, has he watched as the other place the ring he had given him on the dresser, it hurt like tidal wave over taking him. It was like he was drowning in all their love that was going out the door. The ring, it wasn’t a wedding ring, it was just a gift he had given the other because as soon as saw it - it had reminded him of his lover, it was more like a promise ring. A promise they had to break because they couldn’t do it any more. The clashes of Atlantis Corp and Jupiter Corp, it was all too much for their fathers - that it had spilled into their own relationship without them meaning too. Even though they had sworn to never be like their parents, yet in their last few months of being together, they were never not fighting and it just drained them.

Now, it’s been almost six months and they’ve not talked to each other in all that time, but god does his heart hurt. Even as he lays next to the blonde girl laying next to him. She was great, she was wonderful - his father approved of this one. That was the first thing that came out of his father’s mouth upon meeting the girl. In fact, he finds out later, that his father had  _planned_  on him taking a liking to her and that is the main reason he hired her into the business. It was late at night, he wanted to sleep but, sleep didn’t want him it seemed as he just stared up at the ceiling. He turns to see her laying next to him, peacefully asleep with a light strip of moonlight falling upon her face. She was truly beautiful and smart, and everything he should want. She  _is_ , but there seems to be something missing that he can’t quite put his finger on. 

Sighing, he quietly gets himself out of bed, pulling on a shirt because the air was a little chilly in the home. One more glance at her, and he feels guilty, like he’s pulling her along. He notices his phone go off, maybe it was a notification from one of those games he has on his phone, but he checks it anyway. Then, he’s moving towards the window and he can see a silhouette of a person standing at the end of the path on the street. He wants to go down and talk, but he doesn’t know what to say, so - he just ignores the text, maybe it’ll be passed off as he was asleep even though he was so far off from it.

Shutting his phone off he decides to climb back in bed with her, she seems to notice the dip this time and moves to place a soft hand on his cheek, eyes barley open as she looks at him through the dark. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just can’t sleep.” It’s not a lie, but why does he feel so guilty. Maybe it’s because he wishes that it was a different blonde laying down next to him, asking him if he was okay. He really shouldn’t be thinking about  _him_ , not when he has a good thing right next to him. 

Fate does seem to be a cruel thing, because it’s not even a week later when he has too meet him.

“My friend, Piper, she managed to get herself a boyfriend while she was on vacation,” She says, linking her fingers with his as they walked down the path towards the cafe they were to meet her friend, and new boyfriend. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Annabeth, really,” He’s trying, but it’s not much. He watches as she frowns a little, pausing to step in front of him and bringing her hands to cup his face.

“Percy? Seriously, you’ve been spacing out a lot more lately,” There was worry evident in her voice, and what did he do deserve her. Nothing. But, she does deserve the truth.

Taking in a small breath and letting it out slowly, he opens his mouth to tell her “It’s just... I think I saw my ex the other week.”

“Ex? You mean  _the_  ex?” Annabeth questions. and all is nod his head. A soft smile curled up on her lips, and she presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You said he left town, he was probably bound to come back. We’ll help you through it. Me and Piper will. And hopefully Piper’s new boy.”

Percy gives a small nod of his head, she was right. This might have been a small town, but it wasn’t  _that_ small. Especially when his ex would most likely be spending most of his time at Jupiter Corp. Sometimes, it was like he was a solider, ready to do as his father and step mother said. It’s no wonder Thalia ran away. Tough, Percy does miss her and wonders where is is now.

They reach the cafe, and inside it was cosy. He tries not to think of the time he bumped into  _him_  here, and how that awful awkward conversation went, and how it started their relationship. Pushing the memory out of his mind, he let’s Annabeth guide him towards a table where a girl with bronze skin tone and choppy hair, who brightened up with a grin upon her lips at seeing her friend. The two girls are engulf each other, and they take a seat.

“Where is your boyfriend?” Annabeth questioned, as she cupped the coffee Piper had already pre ordered.

“Oh, said he was going to be late. Something about having to deal with Clarisse, or someone at work. He’s apparently like one of the few people who can like actually tame her,” Piper spoke with a small shrug.

Percy’s ears burned at the mention of Clarisse, he knew of a Clarisse who worked for Jupiter Corp. She wasn’t someone to mess with, and he would know. He’s ex’s father had sent her after him upon finding out about their relationship. “Clarisse? Your boyfriend doesn’t work at... Jupiter Corp does he?” He says as he rubs his arm, he still has a scar from where Clarisse had nicked him with her knife.

Piper laughs, and it’s a sweet laugh and if her boyfriend is who he thinks, he hopes that it’s not going to hurt Piper. “Yeah, he does. Look, I know Annabeth works there. I told him, he said he’s fine with that. I still don’t understand why there is this rivalry between the two companies.”

“Maybe it’s because Mr Grace is an  _asshole_  who thinks he rules the city, and h-”

“Percy... calm down.  It’s fine, it’s not it’s going t-”

“Uh  _shit_.” A familiar voice spoke, causing everyone to look and see the blond male standing there. His glasses a little crooked upon his nose, like they’d been jolted out of place. That scar upon his lip, still noticeable to those who know it’s there.

“Jason!” Piper exclaims, going to hug him before bringing him to sit down, Percy doesn’t look at him. Just stares down into his cup, like it was the most interesting thing there. “This is my friend Annabeth, and her boyfriend, Percy.”

“Cool... uh, how long have you two been going out?” Jason asks, and he could feel the blue eyes looking at him, like Jason was wanting Percy to answer this question.

“A month, nearly a month and half. I was afraid his father would fire me, but... he likes me. Says I was better then Percy’s last one,” Annabeth speaks, with a small shrug, Percy does look up then to see Jason’s reaction. 

He notes the small flinch Jason does if the girls noticed, they didn’t say anything. The meet up was mostly the girls catching up, on what has happened while Piper went away, and Annabeth enjoying the new job. They boys didn’t really say anything they don’t even shake hands when the group disperses. Percy just wants to curl up into a ball on his bed, and that is what he does.

Annabeth, just let’s him do so. She thought he was just thinking about the ex he saw, the one he always spoke so passionately about and how he hated how it came to an ugly end. The thing Annabeth doesn’t know, is that it was the relationship he was in before her. She presses a soft kiss to Percy’s head, telling him she is going to go to work and she’ll tell his father that he wasn’t feeling too good. Told him to call her if he wanted anything, anything at all. Annabeth had an ex like that, so she understood, but her ex will never come back.

A few weeks go by, Percy finds any excuse to not go on a double date. It was the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep again, he hadn’t even bothered to change into his pj’s that was how much it was effecting him. Annabeth was visiting her parents, so he was alone in the home. He was sorting out all his clothes, folding them all as he sat there in middle of the room, clothes scattered in piles. There was  _one_ drawer he left untouched, he hasn’t touched it in six months. Impulsively, he goes to the drawer, pulling it open and inside was Jason’s favourite shirt. Percy is honestly surprised he hadn’t asked for it back. He’s not sure what drives him to do it, but he pulls the shirt on and it still smells like him. It was faint but Percy could smell it. God he was pathetic, and he really should go to sleep. He pulls out his phone from his pocket as he strips himself from his jeans, noticing a notification - a text message he thought was just a game notification.

 **i’m outside. i’ll be here for ten minutes, then i’ll go** , it was sent almost eight minutes ago, he would lose his chance. His chance at what. he didn’t know. but he goes to the front door, switching on the porch light as he steps outside. He looks around, ten minutes wasn’t up yet but where was he. it takes percy a few moments to realise he had a bench on the porch, and he looks over to see him sitting there, head in his hands. it was almost like the other was trying not to break.

Letting out a soft sigh, Percy goes to take a seat next to Jason. “Why are you here?” It was the first question to pop into Percy’s mind, there were a million of them running around. He just wasn’t sure he wanted answers to half of them.

“I... I couldn’t sleep. I... I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Jason replies his voice quiet like it was a secret he shouldn’t be letting him know. “I have a girlfriend! She is good, she is beautiful, strong and wonderful. But, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Percy wants to reach out and comfort Jason, but that wouldn’t end well. Yet, Percy finds himself reaching over to pull Jason’s face to look at him instead of the street ahead. “I get it, but... we broke up for a reason. Our parents, they influenced our relationship too much once they found out.”

Jason leans forward, resting his forehead against Percy’s. It’s close and it takes all of his free will to not pull Jason just far enough away so that he can place a kiss on him, anywhere to make Jason not feel like this anymore. “I... I should get back, my dad will worry and Juno will have a tantrum if she finds I’ve left my bed once again.”

Jason doesn’t go right away, he just stays there with Percy’s hand cupping his chin. Eventually, Jason leaves, going back into Jupiter Apartments and into his bed. Dreams consisting of memories he wants to bury so deep. Maybe a knock to the head will do? Or a splash of amnesia. Anything to forget these hurtful memories that will not only hurt him, but his relationship with Piper if they continue and Piper did not deserve that.

It’s a few months later, Valentine’s Day was approaching. Percy and Jason, they agreed to try and be friends, it was the least they could do for their girlfriends. There were some nights, when Percy would find a text, saying that Jason was outside and he’d go and meet the blonde, worrying about the one in his bed. It wasn’t like he and Jason were hooking up, but, yet it still felt some kind of wrong to him. 

Annabeth noticed, a few months ago, that Percy started to go to bed in a particular shirt. She put it down to the colder weather, and Percy being cold. It wasn’t until one night though, that she woke up and Percy wasn’t next to her. Worried, she got up, pulling on a robe as she walked through the place. She hears chatter outside, the door was slightly ajar and the porch light was on.

On the porch Jason was leaning against the railing as Percy sat on the bench. There was a soft laughter coming from the pair, before it died and a guilty ghost flashed over their features. “We were dangerous together.”

“No, we weren’t,” Jason spoke, his voice sounding a little hollow. “Our parents were. We had a  _whole_  relationship for a fucking year, before my father found out. Then, over time, my father got into my head. Picking at everything, and I picked them out on you. Every fault he saw with your father, he made me see in you. Even though... you don’t have them.”

“I have faults,” Percy replies, pulling his legs up into his chest.

“We all do, I’m just saying the ones your  _father_  has, are not yours. I was stupid to listen to my father. It cost me you in the end,” A sad exhale left his lips and he sits on the porch. back against the railing. “Percy, why do you keep wearing that?”

Percy tilts his head, confused by the change of subject, “Wear what?”

“My favourite shirt? I thought I lost it, but then... that night, you were wearing it. Then, every time I come over, your in it.” Jason states, and watches as Percy gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Right. Um... I should go. See you tomorrow, Piper’s got that breakfast penned in and I can’t escape.”

“See you Jason, goodnight.”

“Night Percy” And they both stand up, hands held out to shake and they hold it a little longer then they should. They give a smile, before heading off. When Percy gets back to bed, Annabeth is laying on bed - she still seems to be asleep, and moves to cuddle into Percy when he climbs into the bed.

He can’t believe it, Annabeth broke up with him in the morning. She states it wasn’t anything he had done, but he can sense that she as lying. She tells him that she’ll be staying at Piper’s, and that Piper would come by to collect the things she left at the home. It should hurt, her breaking up with him - but it doesn’t. At least, not as much as it should. 

A month goes by, they only say friendly hi’s as they pass each other at work and his father isn’t happy that Annabeth is no longer his girlfriend, stating she was a good influence on him.

One day, Piper comes by his home, she didn’t knock just waltz’d right in and stood in front of him, her arms crossed against her chest. “I should have seen it. I should have fucking  _seen_  it. My mother would curse me out if she could for not noticing it. It was staring me right in front of my face! He got all mopey after that day in cafe. I thought he was getting better. I  _should have known_.”

“Uh... Piper, what are you talking about?” Percy asks, moving to pause the move he was watching.

“You and Jason!” Piper was yelling, but she didn’t seem mad. Just, was that disappointing? Who was she disappointing in? “ **You**  were his ex he went on the trip to forget. It’s why he refuses to let me move into his apartment, despite his father’s wishes.”

“He’s twenty five, he r-.”

“I know Jackson, but, that tells me something. He still fucking loves you like you still love him.” Piper gets out, before sitting on the coffee table, her head in her hands. “I thought... I thought dating him would help me. You know, I was on the trip to get over my crush... my crush on Annabeth. So, I was happy you were dating, and that I’d found Jason. I just... god!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Piper,” Percy says, going to pull the girl into a hug. He’s not going to bother asking her how she knew of his feelings towards Jason. “It’s going to be okay. I’m sorry.”

Piper pulls away, pushing back her hair, “Don’t be sorry, Jason told me about this  _one ex_ , I thought it was an ex from like  _high school_. You know, the one that got away, but you. It was you. Then Annabeth told me, she heard Jason referring to the top you wore to bed as  _his_ favourite. She figured it out, cried her eyes out to me. Then it got  _me_  thinking.... Uh, just so you know, Jason is now single, if that makes you feel any better.”

He shakes his head, “Are you okay, that is what matters, not if Jason is single.”

“I will be, just gotta get over the shock that I still very much love Annabeth, and that my boyfriend is still in love with his ex,” Piper says, giving Percy a smile, hoping it convinces him enough. “Idea, you text Jason to meet you here, and I’ll text Annabeth. I’ll tell her my feelings, and you get to watch me get rejected.”

“Piper, I highly doubt she would reject you, I’ll text Jason,” And he does, then he goes to his room, allowing Piper to grab something from the kitchen. Annabeth was the first one to arrive, she looked a bit upset that she had to be coming here, but upon seeing Piper, she smiled a bit more.

Percy just stands in the door way as Piper tells Annabeth everything, and Percy means everything, Piper went in for a kiss just as Jason arrived. Percy meet Jason on the porch, giving a soft smile. “Hey, heard you and Piper broke up?” Jason gives a small nod of his head, then holds out his hand, opening it up to reveal the ring that had always been sitting in the place Jason has left it. “I believe this belongs to you. I meant it, when I said you could keep it.”

A light laugh left Jason’s lips, and he went for it. He grabbed Percy, placing his hands on either side of Percy’s face before pulling him into a kiss. At first, it was gentle as if breaching new treacherous area, before they melted into the kiss. Kissing just like old times. They pull part, and their foreheads rest against each other. They watch as a brush of blond and brown hair blew past them, and they both chuckled but didn’t break away. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

This time, they didn’t let their father’s influence them. In fact, they moved out of the city, along with Annabeth and Piper. Moving to a new city where they made some new friends, and were away from their parents harsh world and fights. All four ended up sharing an apartment, laughing every time they tell the story of how they all ended up together, for it  _was_  one hell of a ride. But, Percy doesn’t care, as long as he is the one who gets to lay down next to Jason every night, the one who gets to steal kisses from the blonde and hold his hand as they walked the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pjo fanfic in like over 4 years, and i am rereading the series so please bare with me and any sense of oocness. i will also be happy to take prompts / request, i would just prefer them to be sent to my tumblr which is lukercrain


End file.
